magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Children of the Nameless/Capitolo Diciannove
Children of the Nameless/Capitolo Diciannove è il diciannovesimo capitolo di Children of the Nameless. Capitolo Diciannove Unisono Era un angelo. Con le ali inchiodate al muro. Una figura bellissima, anche se aliena, dalla pelle pallida e lunare e dai capelli sottili. Avvolta in una tunica rossa e bianca, si accasciò al suolo di quella camera, sbiadita fino ad un attimo prima. Donò colore a quel grigio, come una rosa appoggiata sopra una tomba. La sua testa si chinò, le sue ali erano spiegate dietro di lei come stendardi da battaglia srotolati… ma erano state trafitte da spessi spuntoni di ferro piantati direttamente nelle fratture del muro di pietra. Folgorato, Davriel si dimenticò dei geist, del dolore dei suoi continui mal di testa, della rabbia, della frustrazione, e si dimenticò un po’ perfino della paura: ogni cosa era passata in secondo piano davanti a quell’incredibile vista. L’Angelo Senza Nome. Era reale. Era lì. Era incantevole. Ed era morta. Il corpo non si mosse quando Tacenda vi arrivò appoggiandosi alle pareti, dopo essersi inginocchiata. Allungò le mani verso di lei, accarezzando il viso da bambola dell’Angelo, poi lo sostenne con le mani e lo sollevò, toccandone la pelle. Dato che la vista della ragazza era svanita, non sembrò notare che la gola dell’Angelo era stata tagliata. Quella tunica un tempo doveva essere stata di un bianco purissimo: la colorazione scarlatta era data dal sangue. Che spreco terribile. Che ingiustizia che qualcosa di così bello fosse stato rovinato in quel luogo, in quella rozza prigione. Quello era un luogo di morte per gli uomini. Qualcosa di così celestiale non avrebbe dovuto subire un destino così profano. Sciocco, pensò Davriel, arrabbiandosi con sé stesso. La tua mortalità ti tradisce. Questa cosa non era pura, grandiosa o innatamente buona: è semplicemente stata creata perché suscitasse queste emozioni in te. In ogni caso, quello non era un passaggio segreto che portava all’esterno. La porta di pietra nascosta che Tacenda aveva aperto si affacciava solamente in quella piccola cella. Lui si voltò verso Willia. La giovane donna era in piedi sulla soglia della piccola camera funeraria, con i verdi spiriti lucenti che si radunavano attorno a lei per illuminare il corridoio alle sue spalle. Le candele tremolavano nelle loro nicchie, producendo un’illuminazione incostante sui corpi dei recenti morti che attendevano la sepoltura. Willia fissò lo sguardo oltre di lui, verso l’Angelo. “Non si decompone. Nessuno sa il perché. Il sangue rimane liquido, anche dopo tutti questi mesi. Gliel’hanno fatto fare a Rom, sai. L’avevano rinchiusa quando venne colpita dalla follia. E Rom, lui venne alla prioria per fuggire dagli spargimenti di sangue. Ma appena arrivò qui, gli fecero uccidere la nostra divinità.” Lei alzò lo sguardo, inquieta, guardando Davriel negli occhi. “Tornai qui dopo la prima volta che… che usai il potere. Dopo aver preso i miei genitori. Non dissi ciò che avevo fatto, ma pregai i sacerdoti di promettermi, promettermi che l’Angelo fosse reale. Mi diedero delle false certezze, ma Rom… non penso che potesse sopportarlo. Mi portò quaggiù e me la mostrò. E fu allora che capii. Nessuno può proteggermi. Devo farlo per conto mio.” “L’Entità ti consumerà” sussurrò Davriel. “Si nutrirà dei tuoi poteri finché non distruggerà ogni cosa che tu abbia mai amato.” “Non mi interessa” disse lei. “Ora no. Ma in futuro sì.” Willia indicò, e i geist, che si erano fermati fuori al suo fianco, entrarono nella stanza diretti verso Davriel. Per il fuoco infernale. Cosa gli era rimasto? L’incantesimo per evocare un’arma? Inutile. Il potere difensivo di Tacenda? Ne rimaneva solo un frammento. La maginchiostro? Avrebbe potuto scrivere le sue ultime volontà sulle pareti mentre il suo spirito veniva strappato dal suo corpo. Gli erano rimaste solamente due carte da giocare. L’Entità. E il potere di andarsene. Davriel indietreggiò, urtando contro Tacenda, che era ancora inginocchiata davanti all’angelo morto. Stava piangendo sommessamente, con una triste canzone che proveniva dalle sue labbra. Una parte di Davriel sapeva che sarebbe dovuto scappare. Abbandonare quel piano, infilarsi nella Cieca Eternità, fuggire. Sapeva che, in fondo, quella sua ultima capacità era la fonte della sua sicurezza. Se le cose fossero andate male, sarebbe sempre potuto fuggire. Tu… tu sei solamente un codardo per davvero, disse l’Entità dentro di lui, come se fosse sorpresa. Pensavo che quando scappammo l’ultima volta fosse una scelta dettata dalla saggezza. Avevi capito che chi ti stava dando la caccia era troppo potente. Ma ora… ora potresti avere abbastanza forza per sconfiggerli, se volessi. Eppure, pensi sempre a scappare? Davriel raccolse tutta la sua concentrazione e, mettendo da parte sia l’Entità che il pensiero di fuggire, lanciò la propria volontà all’interno della mente di Willia. Lui immaginava la propria forza come una spada che le perforava il cranio. Willia ringhiò, barcollando all’indietro. Perse un po’ il controllo. Non era addestrata, e non aveva esperienza. Quindi, anche se solo per un momento, Davriel toccò il potere che dimorava dentro di lei. Per il fuoco infernale… La mente di Davriel si era espansa come un’esplosione. In un batter d’occhio vide un centinaio di piani diversi. Vide milioni di persone vivere, amare, mangiare, dormire, respirare e morire senza mai essere consce di quanto fossero piccole. La stessa cosa che gli era accaduta quando aveva toccato l’Entità per la prima volta, molti anni prima. La maggioranza delle persone è così insignificante. Ma alcuni… alcuni individui potevano spostare interi mondi. Alcuni individui potevano creare mondi. Voleva essere così disperatamente uno di quegli individui. Una persona che poteva controllare il destino, piuttosto che seguirlo. Era la grande contraddizione della sua vita, forse di ogni vita. Aveva appurato che il mondo funzionasse per incentivi. In fondo, le persone erano creature guidate dall’istinto. Eppure Davriel Cane voleva credere che lui fosse diverso. Il controllo gli sfuggì. Era troppo stanco, ed il potere dentro Willia era fin troppo vasto. Se non avesse usato l’Entità, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di sconfiggerlo. Davriel venne spinto indietro, e lui ritornò conscio dell’esistenza della stanza. I geist lo circondarono. Iniziarono ad artigliarlo, con quelle mani glaciali che affondavano nella sua pelle, alla ricerca della sua anima. Davriel gemette, cedendo alla moltitudine di mani spettrali. Colpivano il suo spirito come corvi con le interiora dei morti sul campo di battaglia. La canzone di Tacenda aumentò d’intensità. Un lamento funebre per i caduti. Davriel grugnì sotto il tocco dei Sussurratori, e percepì la propria anima, il proprio essere, venire estratta dal corpo. Utilizzò l’ultima scheggia del potere di Tacenda per resistere, ed evitò a malapena che la sua anima venisse rimossa. Ma in quel momento, si liberò dalla presa e tentò di fuggire. Tentò di passare nella Cieca Eternità e di abbandonare quel piano. Non ci riuscì. I Sussurratori trattenevano la sua anima, ed il loro tocco lo ancorava a quel luogo. Ci provò un’altra volta, fallendo nuovamente. Per la prima volta dopo innumerevoli anni, Davriel Cane provò un panico reale. È arrivato il momento, disse l’Entità. Sai che è così. No, pensò Davriel, sentendo odore di sangue e fumo. Perché? chiese l’Entità. Perché resisti? Usami! No! Perché? Perché preferiresti morire? “Io” gridò Davriel, “NON DIVENTERÒ ANCORA QUELL’UOMO!” Chiuse gli occhi, in attesa dell’inevitabile. Capisco, disse l’Entità. Non sei la persona che pensavo fossi. E così sia. Muori, dunque. Ne troverò un altro. La sua forza si esaurì, le sue opzioni erano terminate, quindi Davriel si lasciò prendere dalla stretta dei geist. Eppure, le loro dita sulla sua anima allentarono la presa. Riaprì gli occhi. Attorno a lui, i geist avevano smesso di muoversi, ritirando le loro mani. Stavano guardando tutti sul lato. Verso l’angelo morto? No, verso Tacenda. La sua voce mormorante si alzò di volume in quella stanza. La canzone non aveva mai funzionato su quelle creature. Non riusciva a capire completamente il perché, o cosa fosse cambiato in quel momento. È la sua canzone, pensò lui. Quella che sta canticchiando. È diversa? Esausto, raccolse le forze dentro di sé per trovare uno degli unici incantesimi che gli erano rimasti, e lo utilizzò. Un semplice incantesimo di evocazione. La viola apparve nella sua mano. “Tacenda” disse lui. “Qualsiasi cosa tu stia facendo, continua a farla.” §''' Tacenda cullava la testa dell’angelo morto, canticchiando la canzone. Quella che aveva udito in lontananza, e che l’aveva condotta lì. Attorno a lei, i suoni dei Sussurratori svanirono. Riusciva a sentire la propria viola da qualche parte, che improvvisamente rispose alla sua canzone, come un botta e risposta. Tutt’intorno a lei c’era solamente la seconda oscurità. Eppure alzò lo sguardo, e qualcosa sembrava brillare sopra di lei, qualcosa di lucente. Una figura, composta di pura luce bianca, con delle ali che sembravano estendersi all’infinito. “Tacenda” disse Davriel. Lo sentì barcollare verso di lei, strisciando sul pavimento di pietra. “Questa canzone… è diversa. I Sussurratori si sono fermati ascoltandola. Anche tua sorella sembra paralizzata.” “È una canzone che non conosco” sussurrò lei, interrompendola. “L’ho dimenticata.” “Ma non ha alcun senso! Torna a cantare!” Ma Tacenda estese un braccio verso l’alto, verso la luce. La figura allungò la sua mano, toccando la propria. “L’anima dell’Angelo” sussurrò Tacenda. “È ancora qui. Intrappolata, come quelle dei fedeli…” “Impossibile” disse Davriel. “Gli angeli sono creazioni di pura magia. Proprio come i demoni, non hanno alcuna anima.” Ciononostante, Tacenda toccò la luce. Figlia, disse una voce stranamente familiare, perché hai smesso di cantare? “Come posso cantare quella canzone?” sussurrò lei. “Quando sono tutti morti? Quando ho dimenticato il calore del sole? Quando ho perduto perfino mia sorella nella vera oscurità? Com’è possibile che io riesca a cantare ora?” Perché è proprio in momenti come questi che le canzoni servono di più. “La Canzone di Difesa non funziona. Di quella avevano bisogno, ma non riuscì a salvarli.” Abbassò la testa. “Non è rimasta alcuna luce. E io non riesco a vedere.” È quello il segreto, Tacenda. Che cosa fai quando la notte si raggela e l’oscurità vuole reclamarti? Lei alzò lo sguardo. Quale canzone canteresti, chiese la voce, se dovessi scegliere? “Ha importanza?” Ha sempre avuto importanza. Ascolta la musica, figlia. Sentila. E canta. Tacenda iniziò a canticchiare. La sua viola continuava a risponderle, incoraggiandola. Qualcosa si risvegliò in lei e si alzò, appoggiando la mano sulla spalla di Davriel. Prese cautamente la viola dalle mani di lui, poi indietreggiò nella camera funeraria. Camminava in mezzo ad un vento freddo. Tra gli spiriti dei morti. Quei Sussurratori un tempo erano stati la sua gente. Non erano mostri. Erano i suoi amici, la sua famiglia, le persone che amava. Se ne erano semplicemente dimenticati. Era arrivato il momento di ricordarglielo. Tacenda aprì la bocca e cantò. Non la Canzone di Difesa, che era sempre stata la canzone della prima oscurità, cantata mentre le persone dormivano. Una canzone di luoghi infestati e porte sbarrate. Mentre sentiva le loro dita sfiorarle la pelle, cantò una canzone diversa. La canzone della sua giovinezza, la canzone che cantava loro mentre lavoravano. La canzone delle vite vissute. Una canzone gioiosa, un’emozione che si accese man mano che la lasciava uscire. Le fredde dita sulla sua pelle sembravano riscaldarsi mentre si ricordava le giornate al sole, una luce che non poteva vedere, ma che riusciva certamente a sentire. Le giornate nelle quali cantava melodie gioiose ai lavoratori, alle donne del villaggio, ai bambini che danzavano attorno a lei. Era così difficile trovare calore nell’oscurità. Ma quando la notte raggelava e l’oscurità voleva reclamarti, era in quel momento che avevi bisogno di accendere un fuoco. E creare la tua luce. '''§ Davriel si appoggiò al muro. Era troppo stanco per alzarsi, troppo stanco per fare qualsiasi cosa che non fosse strisciare verso la ragazza. La canzone di Tacenda inondò la stanza: un suono stranamente, e quasi impossibilmente, gioioso. Non era la canzone che ci si aspettava di sentire in una cripta o durante una notte passata a scappare dai fantasmi. I geist rimasero confusi dinanzi a quella emozione strana, quasi dimenticata. La loro padrona, la sorella di Tacenda, girò la testa e chiuse gli occhi, come se avesse visto improvvisamente una luce troppo forte, anche se Davriel non riusciva a vedere nulla. I volti dei geist iniziarono a scomporsi. O… no, iniziarono a ricomporsi. I fremiti cessarono. Le distorsioni diventarono meno accentuate. Gli occhi vuoti si muovevano con coscienza, e le bocche si rimpicciolirono da fauci spalancate a cauti sorrisi. Tutt’intorno a lui, i terrori della notte divennero lavandaie, contadini, fabbri e bambini. Non era mai stato così felice di vedere un gruppo di contadinotti in vita sua. Quella canzone riempiva la camera. Faceva tremare le pietre come fossero percussioni. Vibrava attraverso Davriel. Una melodia euforica ed esultante. Si ritrovò in piedi; la fatica era scomparsa grazie a quell’incredibile suono festante. Willia, tuttavia, ringhiava. Sembrava tremare visibilmente mentre gridava dalla rabbia, barcollando in avanti e perdendo ogni apparenza di controllo. Cercò di raggiungere sua sorella, come se volesse prendere e strangolare Tacenda… o prendere il suo potere con la forza. Oh no, cara mia, pensò Davriel, puntandola ed evocando gli ultimi rimasugli di una magia latente nella propria mente. La maginchiostro. Con essa colorò di nero gli occhi di Willia. Lei urlò immediatamente, inciampando e cadendo a terra. “L’oscurità? No, ti avevo bandita!” Tremava, mettendosi le mani davanti alla faccia senza riuscire a vederle. “La seconda oscurità…” Per il fuoco infernale. La canzone di Tacenda coprì le grida esasperate di Willia. La melodia era così dannatamente ottimistica che perfino lui aveva voglia di ballare. Lui. Ballare. Davriel resistette all’impulso mentre la canzone si infondeva nelle catacombe. Le cripte vibravano con quelle note di incredibile entusiasmo, e perfino le ossa sembravano tremolare con impazienza. I geist iniziarono a camminare verso Tacenda, pulsando di una luce verde che in qualche modo era più viva rispetto alla luminescenza inquietante che avevano manifestato fino a qualche momento prima. Uno per uno, si unirono a Tacenda, aggiungendo la loro luce a quella che stava crescendo attorno a lei. Decine e decine di essi entrarono nella stanza, muovendosi sempre più veloci ed unendosi a quella luce pulsante. Finché, alla fine, Tacenda rimase da sola davanti alla figura rannicchiata di sua sorella. “Non capisco” disse Willia, grattandosi il volto, cercando di recuperare in qualche modo la vista. “Cos’è successo ai geist?” “Si sono ricordati chi erano” disse Tacenda. “Quella canzone.” Willia alzò lo sguardo. “Mi ricordo quella canzone. Tacenda… io voglio solo sfuggire all’oscurità.” “Lo so. Ma non avresti dovuto farlo relegandola a tutti quelli attorno a te.” Tacenda allungò la mano e toccò sua sorella. “Mi dispiace. Ma per te, Willia, dovrà esserci una terza oscurità.” Tacenda spinse dolcemente sua sorella, ed il corpo di Willia cadde all’indietro, dopodiché uno sbuffo di luce emerse da lei. Un’anima, cagionevole e verde. Si distorse, poi svanì in silenzio, sparendo dalla vista. Non appena morì Willia, una seconda luce verde, molto più potente, si lanciò fuori dal suo cadavere e si incanalò verso Tacenda. Tacenda buttò indietro la testa, spalancando gli occhi, quando la luce la avvolse. Questa è la tua ultima occasione, disse l’Entità dentro Davriel. Sarà sopraffatta dal potere per un breve periodo di tempo, ed il tuo talento ti offre un’opportunità ideale. Espandi la mente e prendi il suo potere, Davriel. Puoi ancora averci entrambe! L’Entità aveva ragione. Per istinto, Davriel espanse la mente… e vide che il potere completo del Pantano si stava accomodando all’interno di Tacenda. Non lo respinse come aveva già fatto altre volte. In quel momento, era tanto confuso quanto lei. L’avrebbe potuto prendere. In quel momento, lui si vide come detentore di entrambe le Entità. Sarebbe diventato un essere dalla forza impareggiabile. Vide interi regni piegarsi alla sua volontà. Si vide con il potere di controllare il destino, il fato, di milioni di vite. Quanto potere! Quanto incredibile potere! E quanto tormento. Corpi spezzati a perdita d’occhio. Si vide nuovamente come quell’uomo terribile, seduto sopra un trono di miseria. Si vide costretto a distruggere un rivale dopo l’altro. Nessun momento per riposare. Nessun momento per trastullarsi con i giochi di parole. Nessuna serata dedicata alla lettura mentre la Signorina Highwater cercava di capire come cucinare il cibo degli umani. Davriel Cane non era un eroe. Ma sapeva ciò che voleva dalla sua vita. Aveva scoperto quella verità dopo la sua terribile esperienza personale. Non sarebbe diventato ancora quell’uomo. Quindi ritrasse la mano e lasciò andare il potere. § La vista di Tacenda ritornò. Sospirò mentre la luce sbocciava in lei. Una pura e meravigliosa luce verdeggiante: una luce che sembrava così potente da risplendere attraverso le pietre come se fossero fatte di carta. Sei stata scelta, disse una voce nella sua mente. E hai agito bene. Tacenda cadde in ginocchio percependo quel potere, che in qualche modo già conosceva intimamente. Quel potere che l’aveva creata e le aveva donato uno scopo. Il potere che chiamavano “il Pantano”. Il segreto degli Accessi. Il suo fato. “Tu…” sussurrò lei. “Tu eri in tutti noi. Tutti gli abitanti degli Accessi. Ma più forte in me e mia sorella. È stato un incidente la tua divisione tra noi due?” No. Solitamente cerco l’ospitante più forte, disse l’Entità. Ma quando la prioria iniziò a risucchiare il mio potere, dovetti accelerare il processo. La luce aumentò, consumando tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere. La sua anima vibrò con la pura bellezza della sua canzone. E dentro l’Entità, lei vide le anime di migliaia di persone che erano cresciute in quella regione, negli Accessi. L’Entità, che innestava il proprio potere tra di esse, che lo faceva crescere con le loro anime e poi lo reclamava nuovamente, potenziato ed invecchiato, quando le persone morivano. “Mia sorella” disse lei. “Possiamo ripristinarla? Possiamo far tornare le cose com’erano… com’erano prima?” No. Le scelte di tua sorella hanno cambiato lei, e quelli a lei vicini, per sempre. Così è la vita, e la crescita. “Non mi piace” disse Tacenda. “Ho riscoperto la Canzone di Gioia. Le cose non dovrebbero andare meglio?” Andranno diversamente, quello è certo. Ma ‘meglio’ è solo una percezione umana. In ogni caso, non ti costringerò a portarmi dentro di te. Se desideri rilasciarmi a qualcun’altro, puoi farlo. O, in cambio, potrai tenermi ed usare la mia forza come tuo potere. “Che… che cosa mi farà se accetto?” chiese lei. “Diventerò malvagia, come Willia?” Quello dipende dalle tue scelte. Ma non puoi tornare indietro ad essere ciò che eri, in qualunque caso. Puoi tornare al tuo villaggio senza di me, e sarai cambiata per sempre. Oppure puoi accettarmi. E sarai comunque cambiata per sempre. Poiché solamente i morti smettono di cambiare. Tacenda tentennò, poi raggiunse una decisione. Accetterò questo potere. Una visione la colpì con il peso di una montagna. Vide… vide dei mondi. Centinaia su centinaia. Tantissime persone. Il potere la ricoprì. Conobbe istantaneamente tutte le generazioni che erano vissute negli Accessi. I ricordi di intere ere, l’essenza di tutti coloro che erano vissuti lì precedentemente. Sospirò sotto quel peso, diventando un’unica persona con decine di migliaia di anime. E poi… ne lasciò andare alcune. All’Entità non piacque, ma era lei la sua padrona. Non avrebbe tenuto le anime di chi poteva ancora vivere. Fece tornare Jorgo e la sua famiglia. Dakna la maestra. Miller Hedvika. Rom e i sacerdoti. Ogni persona che aveva ancora un corpo vivo che stesse aspettando il ritorno dello spirito. Tra quelli non c’erano i suoi genitori, che non avevano dei corpi ai quali ritornare. Quelle anime abbracciarono la propria, calde e morbide. Ma non l’anima di sua sorella. Tacenda aveva recuperato il potere che deteneva, ma la pover Willia… non c’era più. La luminescenza di Tacenda aumentò. Era lei il potere, le anime. L’Entità del Pantano, Tacenda di Verlasen, e migliaia di altri contemporaneamente. Tacenda si voltò, osservando il povero cadavere nella prigione, con le ali inchiodate al muro. “Ho visto l’anima dell’Angelo. L’ho toccata.” Non ne so nulla, disse l’Entità. Non penso sia possibile. Eppure era vero. Lei era la figlia di due mondi, di due divinità, di due ideali. Mentre lo realizzava, esplose qualcosa di nascosto dentro di lei, risvegliando un potere. Aspetta. Andò verso Davriel, che sembrava piuttosto affaticato. Allungò la mano e toccò il lato del suo volto. “Grazie” disse lei, con la sua voce sovrapposta, come se altre migliaia di persone avessero detto la stessa cosa. Poi, utilizzando il suo potere, lei penetrò nella mente di lui per riprendersi il piccolo frammento della propria forza che le era stato rubato qualche ora prima quella notte. “Ma non provare mai più ad entrare nella mia mente.” Poi, completa per la prima volta in vita sua, Tacenda svanì. Collegamenti esterni *I Figli del Senza Nome: Capitolo Diciannove Categoria:Libri